Wind Beneath My Wings
by LyssLovesTiva33
Summary: One shot to the song Wind Beneath My Wings. It's about Meredith and her daughter Lily.


Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy.

**Wind Beneath My Wings**

This is a one shot to the song Wind Beneath My Wings. It's about Meredith and her daughter Lily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
You always walked a step behind.**

Meredith looked down at the small figure in her arms. It was her daughter, her beautiful daughter Lily.  
She was perfect in every way. Her smile, her laugh.  
The best part was she was her daughter. No one could ever take that away from her.  
"I will love you, forever and ever."

**So I was the one with all the glory,  
while you were the one with all the strength.  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.**

Lily was three years old.  
"Mommy look at me!" she yelled across the playground.  
"Lily be careful," Meredith called. A second later she was on the ground clutching her arm.  
"It hurts Mommy," she cried.  
"I know baby, Mommy will fix it," she said giving Lily a comforting smile before scooping her up.

**Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
and everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.**

Lily was eight years old.  
"Mommy," Lily cried laying in a hospital bed.  
"What angel," Mere said stroking her daughter's face.  
"I'm scared," she cried.  
"It will all be over soon," Mere said.  
"It hurts," she said referring to her inflamed appendix.  
"Don't worry angel, everything will be okay."  
"I love you Mommy."

**It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
I would be nothing without you.**

Lily was now thirteen.  
"Mom that's so unfair," she screamed.  
"I don't have to be fair, I am the mother!" Meredith countered.  
"I just want to go to the movies. I said I will try harder in school."  
"Well you also said you weren't getting a D on your report card."  
"I hate you!"

**Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.**

Lily was now fourteen. She was laying in a hospital bed, the doctors just left.  
They had just told her that she had cancer, so calmly like it was everyday.  
"Mommy," she said like a little girl again. "I'm scared."  
"I know baby, we can be scared together."  
"I love you Mommy."

**Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be.  
Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.**

Lily was now fifteen.  
She had just relapsed. Meredith was crying by her bedside  
"Mommy," she said reaching her hand up to her face to wipe her mother's tears away. "Don't cry."  
"I'm scared. I can't lose you."  
"You'll never lose me. We will get through this. I love you."

**Oh, the wind beneath my wings.  
You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.  
Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.**

Lily was now sixteen.  
After a year of battling her cancer again, she was in the hospital.  
Meredith was at her side, holding her hand. Machines were hooked up all around her.  
The doctors told Meredith there wasn't much time left.  
"Mommy, do you think it hurts?" Lily whispered with not much strength left.  
"I wish I knew baby," Meredith said tearfully.  
"Don't be sad for too long."  
"Lily.... your my life....."  
"I love you Mommy."  
"I love you too baby." Meredith whispered as Lily closed her eyes for the last time.  
Meredith stroked her face as she took her final breath.

**Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
so high I almost touch the sky.  
Thank you, thank you,  
thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings.**

Meredith was standing in the cemetery a black dress on.  
The girl in the coffin wasn't Lily, she knew it.  
It couldn't be Lily. Her baby girl, her angel, her life.  
But it was and she just wanted to run awayto the times when Lily was young and fretful.  
Meredith ran her fingers over the coffin one last time.  
Slowly it was lowered into the ground.  
"I will love you, forever and ever," Meredith whispered.  
A single tear hit the lowered coffin as Meredith turned around and walked away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wanted to show how much potential Meredith has to be a mother. And I will say this.... I cried while writing this. Sorry for some of the messed up all bold at some parts, i couldn't fix it.


End file.
